ALL AT ONCE
by Liza Grobien
Summary: James Potter desiste de Lilian Evans e ela se vê apaixonada. Harry Potter precisa da ajuda de sua melhor amiga. Uma aula de Feitiços do Tempo consegue trocar pai e filho no tempo. Tudo de uma vez! * JLHH REVIEWS!
1. Prólogo I

**ALL AT ONCE**

**PRÓLOGO I**

_I could tell by the look in her eyes_

_All my friends keep telling me now's the time_

_But I know_

_Just the notion saying goodbye_

_Breaks my heart it tears me up inside_

**Jesse McCartney – Right Back in the Water**

* * *

**VINTE E SETE DE SETEMBRO, 1977.**

**Até mais, Lily**. Ao ouvir apenas aquelas palavras, os olhos de James voltaram-se para seu lado, onde Lilian Evans despedia-se de Alice, sua amiga, com um beijo no rosto. Ela voltou-se para seu Frank sorrindo e disse algo que o fez rir. James sentia inveja. Há quantos anos ele não estava correndo atrás dela, atrás de um daqueles sorrisos, um daqueles beijos? Muitos.

Mas naquele ano seria diferente, e isso ele havia prometido a si mesmo. As coisas haviam mudado; ele não se exibia mais em público, e nem a convidava para sair com tanta freqüência (o que fazia Sirius pensar que ele já havia desistido da ruiva), ele não ficava mais atrás dela e não estava mais disposto a ouvir os gritos dela. Ele só queria um sorriso. E talvez um beijo.

Mas isso era quase impossível, considerando os anos anteriores (que ele conseguira construir uma imagem de babaca tão grande que ninguém - nem mesmo ele - poderia desmentir) haviam acabado com as chances de ele poder pensar em ter um relacionamento com Lily. E, isso o desanimava ao ponto de nem ao menos olhar para ela direito.

A sineta tocou e isso indicava que a aula de Feitiço começaria em dez minutos, ele levantou-se de um dos bancos da estufa de Herbologia e recolheu sua mochila, ouvindo Sirius cantarolar uma música qualquer das Esquisitonas, não muito longe de onde ele estava.

"Hey, Aluado, você não acha que nosso amigo Pontas aqui anda meio estranho ultimamente?"

"Eu acho", Lupin deu um salto até ficar ao lado de James, tendo Sirius ao seu lado. "Ele anda meio amarelado, meio... Em outro mundo, talvez?"

"Não é nada disso" James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, saindo da estufa, subindo o pequeno morro que os levava de volta até o colégio, mais precisamente, até o caminho para a aula de Feitiços.

"Claro que não, mas eu aposto que tem algo a ver com uma ruiva que anda tendo insônia por aí..." Sirius disse.

"Lily anda tendo insônia? Desde quando?", Lupin perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"Sim, desde de sexta-feira, ela não consegue dormir, fica lá no Salão Comunal, lendo, escrevendo algo naquele caderno alaranjado... Fica até de madrugada lá"

"E, por diabos, como você sabe disso, Sirius Black?", James perguntou, parando de chofre.

"Porque eu chego dos meus encontros e ela ainda está lá, desde a hora que eu saí", Sirius disse, como se fosse óbvio.

James acenou com a cabeça e suspirou. "Certo"

Eles tomaram o resto do caminho em silêncio até entrarem no castelo, quando Remo resolveu falar:

"Por que você não tenta algo diferente com ela desta vez, James? Sai lá... Eu sinto que há algo diferente entre vocês e você já tentou tanto com tantas outras garotas e talvez, mesmo, talvez Lilian seja o que você precisa", James olhou para o amigo, seriamente. Estaria ele com pena de James? Tentando consolá-lo? Consolar James Antony Potter, que coisa mais engraçada, logo ele, James Potter, o garoto que costumava dar dicas de como pegar garotas sem dar a mínima para elas no dia seguinte.

James voltou seus olhos para Sirius, e viu nos olhos do amigo aprovação. "Talvez se você fizesse algo a mais..."

Já era demais para ele. Até Sirius tentava consolá-lo dizendo que tudo o que ele havia feito até agora não era bom o bastante para fazer de Lily sua única garota? Mais do que el havia feito? Mais do que tudo que ele havia feito até agora?

"ALGO A MAIS?" James gritou, virando-se para Sirius "É, TALVEZ EU DEVA DAR UMA DE FRANK LONGBOTTON E SAIR DISTRIBUINDO ROSAS POR AÍ, TALVEZ EU DEVESSE FAZER IGUAL NAQUELE FILMES IDIOTAS TROUXAS, ONDE O PRÍNCIPE AJOELHA-SE AOS PÉS DA PRINCESA, ESCALA MONTANHAS, ENFRENTA DRAGÕES OU MATA DOENDES POR AÍ!" James tomou fôlego e ajeitou sua mochila "E sabe de uma coisa, Aluado? Talvez eu realmente precise dela, talvez pelo simples fato de querer só estar do lado dela, e ouvi-la rir de minhas piadas, mas estou começando a achar que ela não precise rir das minhas piadas, sentar ao meu lado, afinal, ela me odeia tanto, não é mesmo?"

E, com aquelas palavras, ele subiu as escadas rapidamente, deixando os amigos, perplexos, para trás...

* * *

Virando o corredor, Lily Evans estava escorada em uma das paredes, ofegante. Era isso. Depois de tentos anos correndo atrás dela, convidando-a para encontros, se mostrando o tal para ela na frente da escola inteira em todos os jogos de Quadribol James Potter havia desistido.

Desistido dela, e para sempre.

Então por que ela sentia-se tão mal com isso?

**FIM DO PRÓLOGO

* * *

**

**N/Liza: **Eu disse que queria fazer uma fic James&Lily, não?

Bem, o fato é que essa idéia maluca de juntar James com Harry no tempo e trocá-los de lugar por um tempinho já estavav em minha mente e juntando a fome com a bolacha(que horror de trocadilho!), aí está!;D Bem, no PRÓLOGO II, o Harry James aparece, não se preocupem... Eu pensei em várias formas de começar essa fic, a idéia original eram os depoimentos de Lily e de Hermione sobre como James e Harry, respectivamente, estavam seriamente estranhos nos últimos tempos, mas eu achei que ficaria muito confuso para vocês e resolvi dar esse _before. _Bem, espero que não me achem tão doida assim e, se gostaerem, _review,_ por favoor!

O próximo vem assim que obtver reviews e opiniões!

Beijos !

_**Liza G.**_

Obs. Acho que eu gosto muito desse negócio de "viagem no tempo", vide BYSY (minha outra fic)!:D


	2. Prólogo II

**ALL AT ONCE**

**PRÓLOGO II.**

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_

_When you think everything's okay and everything's going right_

_And life has a funny way of helping you out when_

_You think everything's gone wrong and everthing blows up_

_In your face_

**Ironic - Alanis Morrissete.**

* * *

**VINTE E NOVE DE SETEMBRO , 1997**

"E então?"

"Então o quê, Harry?"

"Você vai me ajudar?" Harry fez seu melhor olhar de súplica para a amiga a sua frente, ele estava desesperado, com certeza, mas o fato é que ele precisava de algumas aulas a mais de Feitiços, já que na última avaliação ele havia ido tão mal que ficara envergonhado (e com medo) de compartilhar sua nota com Hermione, isso porque ele já sabia que ele iria receber um olhar de reprovação e um comentário sobre 'Você deveria se dedicar mais, agora que a guerra já acabou e que você não tem mais ninguém para salvar...'. E, atualmente, ela vivia fazendo esse tipo de comentário.

"Tudo bem" ela disse por fim, voltando-se para o grosso livro, sem olhar para Harry, que se apoiava na espessa (e vazia) mesa de carvalho no fundo da biblioteca. Ultimamente, Hermione insistia em passar mais tempo lá do que com os amigos, e ela dizia que era porque tinha de se dedicar aos estudos, já que tinha a intenção de entrar para a escola de Inomináveis da Grã-Bretanha no ano seguinte. Mas Harry bem sabia que a amiga sabia que já estava mais do que preparada para entrar na escola, e ele começava a imaginar porque ela andava se escondendo de tudo e de todos. Ele continuou lá por alguns instantes, apenas observando Hermione ler e fazer algumas anotações, então, com um singelo gesto de retirar a franja do rosto, ela olhou para cima e perguntou, em um tom quase formal: "Deseja algo mais?"

Os lábios dela se curvaram em um sorriso que Harry achou tentador, enquanto seus olhos castanhos percorriam o rosto dele ele pode observar que as bochechas dela tinham um leve tom rosa, ele desejou tocá-las.

Endireitando-se rapidamente, fez um frenético gesto com a cabeça. "Não, não, não", disse, se dando conta de que, além de espantar os pensamentos com a fala, também respondera a pergunta de Hermione.

"Okay", ela disse, voltando-se ao livro, calmamente, "Eu dei o recado de Gina a você, não? Ela disse que queria encontrá-lo às quatro horas no Três Vassouras", a morena disse, quando Harry se afastava, com um pequeno aceno.

"Oh, sim, você disse, eu já estou em meu caminho", ele tropeçou em uma cadeira no caminho e seguiu em frente.

"Ah, Harry!" Hermione gritou "Quarta na sala extra de Feitiços, eu falarei com o professor!", Harry voltou-se para ela com uma expressão de dúvida.

"O qu... Oh, sim, sim, certo" ele sorriu para ela "Obrigado, Mione"

Hermione observou o corpo alto de Harry cruzar a última prateleira da biblioteca e tomar a saída da biblioteca. Ela suspirou e olhou para o relógio, já eram quinze para as quatro horas; dentro de quinze minutos Gina estaria tendo uma conversa esclarecedora com Harry e Hermione tinha a estranha impressão (somente pela expressão de Gina naquela manhã) que não seria nada boa.

Então por que ela não se sentia tão decepcionada com isso?

* * *

**N/Liza:** Pronto! Bem, acho que esse ficou menorzinho, mas ainda vale! Só para vocês terem um gostinho do que está por vir e deixarem reviews!

Os detalhes (como se Harry e James vão se comunicar ou se James ficará com todas as garotas de Hogwarts de 1998 – porque eu considerei como 'o ano da guerra' 97) ainda vão ser debatidos com a ajuda das reviews! O que vocês acham?

OBS: NENHUMA DAS MINHAS FICS TEM LIGAÇÃO COM HARRY POTTER E AS INSÍGNIAS DA MORTE (é assim nome do sétimo em português, certo? Porque eu li em inglês ¬¬).

Beijos e deixem reviews.

Liza G.

#Minhas outras fics foram atualizadas recentemente!


End file.
